The Swan Princess
by TwilightLover455
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. Based on Swan Princess and Twilight. It's based around Swan Princess. *ALL HUMAN* R&R please! Story finally complete!
1. Chapter 1 This is my Idea

**Ok. I was really bored one day and just wrote this first chapter and I thought I should update it**

**and see what you think. It's Swan Princess and Twilight and it's based in the nowadays. I tried my best at writing this!**

**I wanted to write my own Swan Princess fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR Swan Princess **

Chapter 1. This Is My Idea.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom in England, there lived a King called King Charlie. He was married to his wife, Queen Renee. Unfortunatly, the king

was old and needed an heir. Then, one night, a daughter was born. A princess. And she was given the name, Isabella.

A few weeks later, after Isabella was born, kings and queens came everywhere to give their gifts to the young princess. Among all the kings and queens, were

the King and Queen of Forks, a mighty and large kingdom had a son named Edward who was four years old. He walked to the princess and gave his

gift. A golden locket with a white diamond swan on it. At the same moment, both kings and queens had thought of the same idea. Both Edward and Isabella

would be brought together each summer in hopes that they will fall in love and join the two kingdoms forever.

But, there was one guest who didn't enjoy the celebration, James. He had been trying to take over by getting rid of Charlie but he always failed and got banished forever.

He was never seen again. All hopes were changed to that distant summer when Edward and Isabella would meet.

(Edward is now 8 years old and Bella 7 years old.)

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I have to meet this Prince Edward. I don't want to! I want to stay home and play with Alice, my best friend. My mother was getting me ready.

She chose a blue dress and brushed my hair. She then put a blue hairband in it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Renee, is Isabella ready yet? We have to go!" Dad said.

My mother got up and held my hand. She opened the door and smiled at Dad. "Yes. Let's go."

My mother helped me into the carriage and I sat in between my parents and we rode off.

After 3 hours of long driving, we arrived.

We walked up to the front of the castle. There, King Carlisie and Queen Esme stood with Prince Edward standing near his mom. He looked away, bored with his arms

folded across his chest. My mother and Dad walked up to them and bowed and curtsyed. I stood behind my mother. My dad grabbed my hand and forced me to stand

between him and Mother.

Dad and Carlisle walked forward and shook hands. "Ah, Carlisle, you still look like the same!" laughed Dad.

Carlisle laughed. "Yeah! And so do you Charlie!" they laughed along with each other.

Dad turned forward to Edward. He raised a playful eyebrow. "And who might this young man be? Young Prince Edward? No doubt? Hmm?"

I walked over slowly to meet Edward. Carlisle bowed to me and my Dad and said with a smile, "Welcome to our fair kingdom Charlie." Dad bowed back.

Esme curtsyed to me and added "And to you young princess!" she smiled.

She nudged Edward, telling him to go over to me. "Go on Edward. Edward, go on." she said.

Edward turned around. "Mother!" Esme frowned at him. "Tsk. Edward! Go over there now!" she said.

He gave in and stomped his way here. He bowed and said "Hello Princess Bella. I'm very pleased to meet you." He sounded bored.

I curtsyed and said "Pleased to meet you Prince Edward." After I finished, I looked up to see him walking back to Esme. Esme pointed a finger which meant to go back

to me. "Uh uh uh uh! Go back now Edward!" she said, raising a firm eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes at her and walked back. He grabbed my right hand, lifted it and kissed it. He then quickly dropped it and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Yuck!" he shouted. I can't believe I'm stuck with him ALL summer!

**Edward POV  
**

Yuck! I ran back to my room, slamming the door on the way in. I jumped on my bed and fell into a deep sleep. I can't believe I'm stuck with her ALL summer!

_**5 years later:**_

(Edward is now 12 years old and Bella is 11 years old.)

**Bella POV**

I was standing on my balcony. We were leaving again! This was the 5th summer we had to meet. I didn't want to go back and meet Edward again.

"Good heavens child! Don't dawdle. We can't keep Edward waiting!" he shouted at me, waggling his finger at me. "I haven't even packed Father. OR washed my hair

yet!" Soon, we went to the carriage, loading in our luaggage and set off back to Forks. After 3 hours, we arrived at the boat docks. We loaded onto the boat and sailed off

to Forks. Wr arrived in 3 weeks. While my Mother and Father unloaded the luaggage, a tomato flew and landed in my face. I glared at Edward and his friend, Emmett.

All, summer, I followed Edward and Emmett. There was one day where they didn't let me in thier tree-house and I got so angry, I kicked it and it fell on me and them. I broke an arm and had a black eye where as Emmett and Edward had broken legs and arms! They couldn't stand for 2 weeks!

That day, we left as the summer nearly ended. We left to go back to the docks and sailed back home to England.

**Edward POV**

Ugh! Why oh why did SHE have to come back? I was sitting in my room, playing darts. I had my bow and arrow with me and I drew a silly drawing of Bella and shot arrows at it. My Mom came through the door. "They'll soon be arriving!" I thought back to 4 years ago. If you make me kiss her hand again, I swear, I'm gonna be sick!"

I shuddered at the memory. Later, we went to the docks to pick up Bella and her parents. Emmett came along. I saw her standing there. I brung along my slingshot. Emmett picked up a tomato and I shot it toward Bella. She turned around and the tomato hit her face! Bullseye! She looked angry but I didn't care.

All summer, she tried to follow me and Emmett but we kept losing her. There was one time where we didn't let her in our tree-house and boy was she angry. She kicked it and we ended up in an accident. Me and Emmett ended up with broken arms and legs. Bella only got a broken arm. She got 8 weeks of recovery, Charlie and Renee said goodbye and left with Bella. I went back home to enjoy my freedom before she comes back again.

_**5 more years later:**_

(Edward is 15 and Bella 14.)

**Bella POV**

I was sitting at home by the fireside, reading my favourite book, _Romeo and Juliet. _We had to leave soon again.

Soon, I had packed everything and left. Maybe this summer, everything would change.

**Edward POV**

I was lying down by the fireplace reading a random book I picked from my room. Bella was coming soon and the maids were dusting the place, getting everything ready.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to go in there! My Mom was at home, ill, She had the flu so it was just me and my Dad. My dad was practically dragging me out of the carriage. I kept hanging on to the edge. I spotted Edward in the tree. Esme was shouting, telling him to come down now but he just whistled and ignored her. So much for my hope for this summer changing. I thought he changed but he was still being his usual self being. This summer, was quite fun. I played dress up, pretending to be a queen, and talked to the guards, telling them jokes. And I even beat Edward at playing cards.

The summer came to another end. Awww, I was just having fun! Beating Edward at cards was the best fun I've ever had! The day we left, I had to sit in the carriage with Edward...alone. I just smiled and waved to the waving crowd. Edward kept pulling faces at me but I caught him. At the docks, I was going on board when all of a sudden, I saw Edward sitting in the carriage, frowing, when a tomoto hit in the face. I laughed. Even his Mom did. The boat sailed away taking me home once again. I now used to coming here to Forks every summer. It was qutie fun.

**Edward POV**

This is the worst summer I've ever had! First, Bella plays 'dress-up', secondly, she tells jokes to the guards, lastly, she beats me everytime at cards! When we took her to the docks so she could go home, I pulled faces at her but she caught me. The most embarrssing bit was I got splattered by a tomato. Bella laughed at me even my own MUM! That was the worst summer ever!

_**4 years later:**_

(Edward is now 19 and Bella is 18.)

**Bella POV**

I'm now 18 years old. I shouldn't be dragged by Carlisle and my Dad! I refused to go into the castle that Carlisle and my Dad have picked me up by taking me by the arms

and dragging me inside. I was pushed into the ballroom and stood there. I turned around slowly and saw...Edward.

**Edward POV  
**

My own Mom is dragging me inside to the ballroom. I didn't want to see Bella again. All these summers have been a waste of time.

My Mom pushed me in and locked the door so I couldn't run off. I heard the door open and close. I turned around slowly and saw her. Her brown hair was so long it reached

her hips. And it was wavy. She wore a long white dress that flowed down to the floor. She turned around and I could see her smile at me. She was wearing that necklace I gave her when she was just a baby. She was..beautiful.

**Bella POV**

I saw him turn around. He smiled a crooked smile. I smiled back. He was just so...handsome. He took my hand and kissed it. I curtsyed and he bowed. I sighed. His hands took mine and I felt a shock of electricty when we touched. My heart was racing. My Dad and his Mum danced. Everyone had noticed us. I had fallen in love woth Edward. We had both fallen in love with each other. Soft romantic music started playing and he placed an arm around my waist and took my hand. I placed one hand on his shoulder and we started dancing slowly, looking into each other's eyes the whole time.

**Edward POV**

As we glided across the dance floor, we looked into each others eyes the whole time. I had fallen in love with Bella. We had both fallen in love with each other.

**Bella POV**

We stopped and took each other's hands. Then, his face was just an inch away when we kissed. I placed one hand on his shoulder. He placed an am around my neck, holding me. We stopped. The party continued. At the end, I turned to Edward and actually spoke to him, "I'm tired!" He just laughed. I threw my arms around his neck. "Carry me." I yawned. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams." I last hear before sleep took over

me.

**Finally, the first chapter s done. It took ages to rewrite every time. Ok people, so whatcha think? Is it good? I have the next chapter ready so review and when you do, I'll post it up. Ok, REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2 She's Gone and Swan Lake

**Ok, I know there were some spelling mistakes. The bit where it said (Edward is now 8 yrs old and Bella is 7) it didn't update it right.**

**It was supposed to say 5 years later Edward is now 8 yrs old and Bella is 7. Sorry if you got confused by it and I know that people haven't reviewed yet**

**but I wanted to put this chapter up. And it's actually based in the olden days like in Swan Princess. I meant to put that. If you haven't read Chap. 1, READ IT PLZ! I NEED SOME REVIEWS!!!!! I'm not begging but please! READ! (I'm not forcing you too!)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAN PRINCESS OR TWILIGHT!!!!**

Chapter 2. Kidnapped

**Bella POV  
**

The thunder woke me up. Not only that but also there was someone outside. I got dressed and went down to investigate. Then, suddenly, I saw a man in a black

cloak. He came towards me. "Who are you?" I asked. Then, I saw another man but he was lying down. I stepped closer. IT WAS MY DAD! "Dad? What-what happened to you?" I craddled him. My maid came to take a closer look. "Go and get Edward. Hurry!" I told her. The maid ran back to the castle. "Bella..." My dad managed to speak. "Yeah Dad?" Before he could speak again, the man who was called James, grabbed me roughly. He picked me up over his shoulder. "Put me down!" In my attempt to escape, my golden locket fell to the ground beside my Dad. James gagged me so I couldn't speak. And in a flash of lighting, we both disappered.

**Edward POV**

After putting Bella to bed, I went downstairs back to Emmett and we played chess. But all I could think about was Bella. I did love her. My Dad kept trying to speak to me.

"Edward? Aren't you even listening to a word I'm saying?" he said. I shook my head. At that moment, Bella's maid stumbled in. "Edward, Bella needs you. She's outside with her father. I think he's dying." she said. I ran to the stables and hopped onto my horse. I galloped and stopped when I saw Charlie, dying. Bella was no where to be found.

"Bella?" I shouted. "Edward...." Charlie! "Charlie, are you ok?" He shook his head. Bella's..g-g-gone." he said his last words and died in my arms.

I saw her locket and clasped it in my hands. "I'll find you Bella. I promise." And sobbed to the ground.

**I was gonna stop here but since I'm nice, I'm gonna continue. Ok, this is the bit where Bella is at Swan Lake and is under James's spell.**

**Bella POV**

James has me under a spell. I'm a swan. Here I am, being fed. "Now now don't let me little spell upset you Isabella. You see as the moon comes up." he said, pointing to the moon. The water glowed and spun around me transforming me back into a human. I walked off the lake. "And that's how it is. Every night. You have to be on the lake of course. And when the moonlight touches your wings your back to your normal self. But, as soon as the moon leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan." I started to run when he said: "No matter where you are." and laughed while he walked away. I sobbed to the ground. I'll never be with Edward again now that I'm under this spell.

**Ok, now I'm gonna stop. My hands are hurting. Review please and if you haven't and read it, please do. (You don't have to! You can just read it) but it would be nice to come home from school and have reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3 Practice, Practice, Practice!

**Ok, I finally got some reviews! Thanx people who read this fanfic! Especially a certain friend of mine: SparklyVampireWannabe!**

**I'm also gonna add another chapter too for your enjoyment! Enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN SWAN PRINCESS OR TWILIGHT.

Chapter 3. Practice, Practice, Practice!

**Edward POV  
**

"The musicians are not happy." said Rogers, tipping the last of orange paint in the bag of arrows. I sighed. "I know, but I have to practice." I said, while tying

a orange blindfold around my eyes. "Oh, no complaints here. I think it's gonna be loads of ...fun." Rogers had orange paint on his face while trying to tip out more of the

paint. "The Great Animal is never gonna give her up without a fight." I heard him sigh. "Surely you're not thinking she's still alive?" he said, wiping the paint off. She had to be alive still! I was sure of it. "When I find The Great Animal Rogers, I'll find Bella." I vowed.

"Oh Edward. You've looked everywhere! She'.. The whole kingdom knows that." He walked away. I knew the kingdom was wrong.

"The whole kingdoms wrong! Bella's alive and I'm gonna find her. You ready Emmett?" I said.

"No peeking!" yelled Rogers and he continued. "Animals, assemble!"

"Lord Rogers, I must object! We are musicians!" shouted a servent. Rogers sighed. "The servents had the day off. We had to use someone." Rogers pointed out.

"But, I'm an artist. Not a bore!" he continued to yell. "Coulda fooled me." muttered Rogers. "Come on guys! They're harmless!" I laughed, flipping an arrow.

The musicains were in thier costumes in 10 mintues. Rogers began _again! _"Down on all fours please and growl ferouisley. Liven it up abit! I want you strike fear into my

heart!" he said. A lions growl scared Rogers. I laughed. "Not you Westley! You're a rabbit! For heavens sake!" said Rogers. "Archers! Ready! Set! GO!" he said, unveiling our blindfolds. I began and got so many good shots. I ran after them and kept shooting, aiming and scoring everytime. I could see Emmett not scoring. 60 mintues went by.

"12 seconds!" yelled Rogers. I kept going and going. "5 seconds!" I spotted the 100 point rabbit and in the closing 3 seconds, I scored! "3. 2. 1! Time! Animals, assemble for counting!" He said, unrolling a scroll. The animals trugged back, all weak and fell to the ground, catching thier breath. "Aha. Very good. Very good. You scored 45 points. That's for sure!" Rogers spoke as he stepped over a duck. I gave him a day off.

"Moose are worth 20 points. 60 points and er.. 32.10 and 70 14 free points Which comes to 200 and 98. Well done Edward! Now, Emmett, lets see you. 0 and 0 and 0 and nothing and er zip. At last, the 100 point, white rabbit." Rogers flipped the pen and looked shocked. The rabbit was covered in 3 blue spots. Emmett. "I believe that's 300 _Rogers!_" Emmett said, proudly. I beamed at him. "Good shooting Em!" I slapped him on the back. Emmett walked over to Rogers. "Well, write it down. 300 and 98!" Em said.

I suddenly remembered the last shot I took before the practice ended. "Oh, but er.. wait just a moment Rogers." I walked over to the rabbit and told him to turn around. He did. I lifted the tail. There was a huge orange spot. "Sorry Em!" I laughed. Rogers smiled. _Ha! _he thought. "You're a great bowsman Edward. One of the best. It takes more than good aim. Courage. That's my middle name." He said, showing off. Rogers had an idea.

"Well then Emmett, how about a quick game of 'Catching Fire'?" Said Rogers. Emmett gulped and tugged on his collar.

"c-c-c-c-c-catching fire. You mean me?" Emmett pointed a finger to his chest motioning him.

"You're the one with enough c-c-c-c-courage." Rogers imatated his voice.

Emmett gulped. Once we were in the gardens, Rogers had Emmett in a knights armour and was tying an apple to his head. "Are you sure you're alright?" Smiled Rogers.

"Me? Oh, I'm f-f-f-f-fine. I fine." I could tell Emmett was nervous. When he was nervous, he stuttered alot. Rogers tied the string to tight. "Ah! Too tight! Too tight!" Emmett struggled for air. Rogers tied it again and this time, didn't do it to tight.

"Woops. So sorry!" I knew he was playing with Em. "Ready?" I yelled. "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-..." stuttered Emmett. Rogers had to say it. "He's ready." Emmett was still stuttering.

I spun round and got ready. "Remember, now, aim for the heart. Right between his shoulders." And he stuck the helmet on. Emmett got the bow and was aiming.

He shot it and it was coming. I spun around quickly and grabbed it and aimed for the apple. It shot between, splitting the apple in half. Rogers caught one half and one half landed on the ground while Emmett fainted.

"52 out of 52! Well Done Edward!" He turned to Em. "Extrodinary courage man. Just think. One inch lowerr, and that arrow would have.." He didn't say it, Emmett fainted.

I smiled then turned around. "Don't lose hope Bella. Where-ever you are, I'm gonna find you." I vowed.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting with my friends, a green frog named Jeanbob who thinks he's a prince. And a turtle named Speed. And a new one, Puffin. We had just found him, flying in the air, an arrow through his right wing. We rushed to his aid and we became friends instantly. I told him that I'm under a spell.

Then, the scenery changed. James. Ever since I've been here under his spell, he's been proposing to me.

I saw him standing by a tree in a shining knight's armour. "Your knight in shining armour has come to set you free Hahahahahahah!" James cackled. Then, he said a question. " I have one little question. Will you, marry me?" he said, on one knee.

"Every night you ask the same question and every night I give you the same answer! I'll die first!" I turned around, furouis. "You're really starting to annoy me now Isabella!"  
James shouted. I sighed. "I should think you'd be used to it by now." James's face went red with anger. "THATS IT! YOU WILL MARRY ME ONE DAY ISABELLA! BUT SOME-DAY, I'M GONNA BOIL OVER!" His face went very red. "Go ahead then. But I'll never give you my father's kingdom! EVER!" I was angry. Then, his face went from angry to calm then to a smug face. "I was hoping you'd be mine but it looks like you need another day, to think about it." He pointed to the moon, setting down like a sun-set. "No." I said. I walked onto the lake, ready for my transformation.

The water swirled around turning me into a swan once again. I swam off, fighting off tears. James walked off, angry.

**Ok, there's the 3rd chapter and like I said, I did update the 4th one as well. Review plz and tell me whatcha think. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt, Chase, Reunion

**Here is the 4th chapter. Enjoy. ****WARNING!!!!! THE STORY MIGHT END UP BEING LIKE SWAN PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!! (I think it just did.)**

**Disclaimer: I think we know by now what I don't own and never will. **

Chapter 4. The Hunt/Chase/Reunion.

**Edward POV**

After escaping from my crazy mother about the ball that was tomorrow night, I went to the stables to round up the horses. Today, Emmett and I were going into the woods

to hunt for The Great Animal and hopefully, find Bella.

**Bella POV  
**

"So, so, let me get this straight. Everytime the moon leaves the lake, you turn into a swan?" said Puffin. I nodded. "Right. The following night if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

"No fear. You fly to your prince. We bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a princess and live happily ever after." It was a good plan. Just one

problem. "How do I find him?" Puffin's excited face dropped. "You don't know where he is?" I shook my head. "I don't even know where I am! But I bet James does." I said. Wait, wouldn't we need a map? "But, wouldn't we need a map?" I said. Puffin unrolled a piece of paper. It was a map! And it showed Edward's kingdom. "There's his kingdom. So, when do we leave?" I said.

**2 hours later:**

After discussing the plan, we were ready. Me and Puffin were flying towards Edward's kingdom. "We'd better keep an eye out for hunters." Puffin just laughed. "I can spot a human a mile away!" At that moment, an arrow had shot up through . "Where'd that come from?" said Puffin. A voice had rung through echoing. "Edward?" It said. I guessed Emmett.

"(gasp!) Edward! He's here!" I said. I flew down into the woods. I could see him. I got closer but then, Puffin knocked me down. "Oof!" We flew high into the sky. "That was close! It's working! Here he comes. Hey! Slow down, we gonna lose him!" He grabbed me to try and slow me down. "He's too close." Puffin looked around. "Too close? He can't even see us anymore..." Puffin was cut off when an arrow flew by. "Speed up girl." I forced my wings to move faster. "In told you before, he's faster than you thought."  
Puffin just rolled his eyes. After 5 mintues of flying, we thought we lost him. Then, we saw him climb a large rock and aimed for us. "PUFFIN!" Puffin looked around. He then looked at the sun. "Quick, use the sunlight! Follow me!" I did and we stayed there and Edward had to blind his eyes from the light. We looked away and the sun set. A split second later, he was gone. "Alright, don't panic! Don't panic!" We both screamed when we saw him perched on top of a small mountion top. "Into the trees!" The arrow Edward fired missed us and flew into the air, gone.

We hid in a tree while he stood, waiting for us. "We need another plan. Or else, we're dead ducks!" Puffin grabbed a few berries, red berries and splattered onto his chest. "There's no better escape plan than playing DEAD. I'll give you the signal. Wait til you hear a HA!" And he fell, putting his plan into action.

I waited for 10 seconds when I heard a HA! I flew out and he caught up with me. We flew back to Swan Lake, sitting on a rock with Speed and Jeanbob. "It's almost time Bella. Look." I looked at the rising moon. I flew down to the lake, Edward ready to shoot me. But, the glow surrounded me and the water swirled around me. The water fell back into the lake. He looked shocked. "Hello Edward." I said. He dropped his bow and arrow and ran to me, twirling me around in my arms and kissed me.

"Edward, I've missed you so much!" I said. Edward kissed me again. "No-one believed me but I knew!" We hugged for what seemed like forever. I told Edward he couldn't stay but he said I had to go back with him. I shook my head. I told him I would turn back into a swan no matter where I was. That's when I remembered the ever-lasting vow. The only way to break this spell. I told him and he said to make the vow, I had to be at the ball. He gave me a quick kiss and gave me my locket back before James called my name. Time to face the enemy.

**Edward POV  
**I ran back home to Mom and her crazy ball preperations. Great. This is gonna be a long night!

**Whatcha think? Well, review! Wasn't it nice of me to update 2 chapters? It was. (Tell me if the story is ALOT like Swan Princess.) Review and thanks for reading as well! **


	5. Chapter 5 James's Plan

**Ok everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took abit of time to update. I've had a really busy Christmas.  
Btw, IT'S NEW YEARS EVE! YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! Ok, on with the story. **

Chapter 5

**JamesPOV**

After arguing with Bella, I stormed into my ruined castle. Victoria, my sidekick as I'd like to call her, came in. I had to get Bella away from Edward. Because, if Edward makes his everlasting vow to her, then the spell will be broken and I will become powerless and die. But wait, if Bella doesn't go and he makes the vow to another girl, Bella will die! And I'll finish Edward off myself! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, here's the plan. I'll lock up Bella in the old dungoun so she can't fly away and go to the ball. Then, transform Victoria into Bella and when Edward makes his vow to Victoria who he will think of as Bella, Bella will die! It's evil and good.

**EdwardPOV**

I ran all the way home to Mom and her ball preperations. I was suprised to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper there!

"What are you lot doing here?" I said. Alice stepped forward. Before she could answer, my Mom piped in, "The question is Edward, where have YOU been?"

I looked away. "Come on Ed! Spit it out!" said Em. "Okay, okay, I was with..a..girl." I stuttered out. Rose, Ali and Mom had froze. Em and Jazz had thier mouths open.

"Who is she?" Alice piped up. "You'll have to wait until the ball." I said. Alice hung her head. "If it was Bella, you two would be perfect together." Rose and Mom took her away as she sobbed. _You'll see her tomorrow Ali. You will and we are going to be together._ I thought. I went off to my room to daydream about Bella.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**And that is Chapter 5! Ok, I'm gonna update Chapter 6 as well. And maybe Chapter 7. But don't forget to review! REVIEW plz people! *Puppy dog face***


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle

**Here's that Chapter 6 I promised you all! **

Chapter 6

**BellaPOV**

After Edward left and James punishing me, I sat in a corner by myself. I wasn't going to the ball. Now, Edward and I will never be together and this spell won't be broken.

**PuffinPOV **

I paced thinking of a way to get Bella to the ball. Then, it hit me. "I' ve got it!" Speed turned around. "Got what?" I tapped my head. "An idea! A brilliant big idea!"  
I said. "Sounds big." said Speed. "Water right? Leads into the dungeon right? Well, if there's a lake, there must be a hole in it. We find the hole, make it bigger then

BOW! She's loose. Hehe!" But, Jean-bob looked worried. "I think you're forgetting two things." he pointed to the big alligators in the lake. "We'll get rid of them." I said.

So, we began to put the plan into action.

**EdwardPOV**

Me and my Mom were in her room, getting ready for the ball tonight. All I could think about was Bella. I couldn't wait. My Mom finished with her hair and make-up. A guard came in to tell us everyone was here. "Tell me Edward. Let me know her the moment she arrives!" My Mom had been looking forward to meeting Bella. Expect she doesn't know it IS Bella. We opened the door and entered the ballroom. I looked everywhere for Bella. Where is she?

**PuffinPOV**

I was standing next to Jean-Bob. We were ready to rescue Bella so she could go to the ball and Edward. "Ok, Speed will go into the lake, get the crocs away and you will dive in, find that hole, make it bigger and Bella is free!" He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know! I know! And Speed will rush to help. Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Yeah yeah, ok, to your mark, set, GO! Faster, faster!" I said. He just kept hopping in a meduim speed. "Yeah, go on Jean-Bob, race to your death!" He said, then he stopped and fell in. He dived in and Speed wrestled with the crocs. Jean-Bob was in the lake, finding the small hole. I dived in and helped. I made the alliagtors chase after me while Speed and Jean-Bob found the hole and made it bigger by digging.

**BellaPOV**

I was sitting away in a corner until Jean-Bob's head popped up through. "We broke through! Let's go!" I swan forward. "Thanks Jean-Bob! Oh, and when this over, remind me to give you a kiss." I said. "Wahey!" We both dived in and I got away from the alligators and flew away to the ball and Edward. "Go Bella!" They all cheered. I flew as fast as my wings could carry me.

**JamesPOV**

Me and Victoria arrived at the palace. I transformed Victoria into Bella and sent her into the ball. This should be fun. Hahahaha.

**EdwardPOV**

After an hour long of being introduced to the princessess, there was a knock at the door. I turned.

Could it be her? The guards opened the door. Bella looked...well...stunning. She was wearing a long black dress with red around the neck-line. And the locket. Mom, Alice, Em, Rose and Jazz stopped dead in thier tracks.

Alice's eyes watered. "It's her!" My Mom just stood there, speechless. Bella came to me. "I got so worried. I almost thought..." She interupted me. "Well, I made it." The music began and we glided across the floor like we did when we met.

**BellaPOV**

I reached the castle. Finally! I was at the window when...(gasp) WHAT?!? James! I flew around the castle trying to get in. I couldn't get in. I panicked! He started talking!

I knew he was making the vow! I started to feel dizzy. He said the final line and I fell to the ground. I got up and flew up again. James made his entrance and changed the fake me back into his sidekick Victoria.

Edward and his friends glanced at me. He looked shocked. He ran out. I flew away back to Swan Lake with all my strength. I reached there, happy to be there, and fell to the ground.

**EdwardPOV**

I grabbed a horse and carriage since my friends want to come. "Edward, what was that swan doing here?" They all said at once. "I'll explain later." Soon, we had reached Swan Lake. I looked around and saw her, lying on the ground. Alice ran to it. " Is it dead?" The moon rised and they all gasped. The magic glow surrounded her and she changed into her human form again, hopefully for the last time. "BELLA?" They shouted. "SHHH!" I said. "Yes." I told them the story. Alice kneeled down and craddled her in her arms, sobbing. Bella stirred. "Edward?" Alice gasped. I ran to her side. "Bella? I'm here." I cuddled her. "Edward, I feel so weak. I think I'm dying.." No, she couldn't be dying. "No, Bella, that vow I made was for you." She smiled a weak smile. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I let go. "I know. I love you Edward. So much."

And she fell back. Soon, dust and wind flew. James stepped out from the shadows. Everyone stepped up. "Stay back. And you Em." Emmett sat back down.  
I rushed up to him and grabbed him by the cloak. "Don't you dare let her die!" He looked suprised.

"Is that a threat dear prince? Wow, I'm scared now." I grabbed his collar firmly.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET HER DIE!" I shouted. He threw my hands away from his cloak. "Oooh, it IS a threat."

"You're the only one with the power, NOW DO IT!" He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He pointed a finger at me. "Only if you defeat me." He threw his head back

and turned into a great animal. "The Great Animal." I started fighting him.

**PuffinPOV**

This isn't good. This is not good. Bella's dying. But, if Edward killed James, Bella will be back to normal again. We watched him fight. He was flown to the ground, he lay there. The Animal flew up. I suddenly remembered when Edward came and saw Bella again. James had his bow and it could be still at the bottom of the lake.

"Jean-Bob, swim down to the bottom of the lake and get his bow!" I threw him in and 19 seconds later, he had it. I threw the bow to him. He stood up.

I threw the arrow to Emmett. He got his bow out. "EDWARD!" He shot the arrow and Edward grabbed it, shot it and killed James! The animal dropped down into the lake and died.

**EdwardPOV**

I ran back to Bella. "Well?" Alice shook her head. I craddled her. "Bella, I'll always love you. Always love." I kissed her lips. And set her down. I saw her stir. Her eyelids fluttered open.

**BellaPOV**

I heard crying. I fluttered open my eyelids. "Edward?" I got up. He stood up. "Bella." He stared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Come here you." I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. I heard them woop and Emmett woop louder. I stopped. "Come on, let's go." We hopped in the carriage and went home. Edward introduced me again to Esme. She welcomed me back and I explained why I disappered. She gave me a motherly glow. I smiled. Esme and Carlisle held a party for me. And, I didn't know it was an engagement party! Edward came by. He knelt on one knee. And said,

"Bella, since the last summer we met, I fell in love with you. And when you were kidnapped, I never gave up on saving you. So, will you do the honors of being my wife?  
Will you marry me Bella? He opened the box and inside was a silver diamond engagement ring. I laughed. "Yes Edward! I will!" He smiled and put the ring on my finger.

He twirled me around saying, "SHE SAID YES! YES! YES!" Then, we shared a kiss together under the moonlight.

**Ok guys! Thats was a long chapter. I kept the battle short. And, this isn't the ending. There's gonna be more! Much more! So, review plz and before you know it, Chapter 7 will be updated before your own eyes. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**Hey guys! I've read your lovely reviews! Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: We get the picture! **

Chapter 7

**BellaPOV**

The big dad has finally arrived! After Alice's wedding planning torture, it's over. Alice woke me up at 7:00am. I took a bath then Alice got out all her make-up and hair products.

She spent 2 hours on my hair. Then, she got her make-up out and spent over an hour on it.

"There! Done!" she said, stepping back admiring her work. I looked in the mirror. I gasped. A beautiful looking girl was in the mirror, staring back at me. Her hair was in soft curls and she had a really beautiful face with make-up on. I soon realized it was me. "Alice, it's great! Thanks!" I hugged her. "Ok, time to put on your dress!" She opened a wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was a no sleeved one and it had a little cute white cardiagan. Also, there was a veil and a golden diamond tiara to go with my outfit. **(A/N: All the wedding outfits are on my profile.) **

I actually jumped up and down. "Alice! It's gorgoues!" I grabbed it out of her hand and got changed. I stepped out of the bedroom, twirling my dress. Alice and Rose had thier mouths open. "What?" I said.

"It's just that you look amazing!" said Rose. I hugged her. Ok let's go!" shouted Alice. We hopped in the carraige and we rode off to the main church. We arrived outside in 19 mintues. Alice gave me my bouquet. She started getting my veil all adjusted and checking my hair and make-up weren't a mess. "We're good." Carlisle came out of the church. He was gonna lead me down the aisle. The music began. "Ready Bella?" said Carlisle. I nodded. "Don't drop me Carlisle." I said. He smiled. As I walked down the alsie, the only person I could see was Edward. His eyes met mine the whole time I walked.

Edward reached out for my hand and I took it. All through the minster drowing on and on, we just stared in each other's eyes. Until the minster broke the moment.

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your lawful wedded wife?" he said. "I do." said Edward. The minster turned to me. "And do you Bella take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I said. The minster handed Edward my ring. Edward put it on my wedding finger. The minster then handed me Edward's ring. I placed it on his wedding finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the minster. Edward grabbed me, dipped me then kissed me. Soon, we were walking down the alsie together. All through the reception, Me and Edward were talking to people and talking to each other.

After we had our first dance as husband and wife, Edward lead me to a garden. He took me to a bridge and held me. "Will you love me Edward? Til the day I die?" I said.

I heard him chuckle. "No. Much longer than that Bella. Much much longer." I smiled. He held me and kissed me.

**Ok, I know it's short so I'm gonna add Chapter 8 and possibly 9 because I'm so bored and you lot can keep reading! Yay! By the way, it snowed last night!  
I'm gonna play in the snow! (I'm childish) Review please! I love logging on and reading them. Thanks to the people who are reading this! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Fire In The Western Fields

**Hey guys! How come I still have 6 reviews? Was Chapter 7 really crap and stuff? NO! Anyway, this chapter should be longer. I had writers block but I don't anymore. Yay! **

**Note: There is not going to be any POV's as the new adventure is long and it will take even longer to do in POV's to me. So basically, no more POV's but there is gonna be more! Including Renesmee! **

**Chapter 8 ~ Fire in the Western Fields.**

Previously on The Swan Princess:

Bella and Edward were to meet each summer and hopes that they will fall in love. Eventually: after what seemed like 70 years or so, 16 years later or so, the pair fell in love. After a party, Bella heard a strange noise outside. It turned out that her father was killed and was dying. She rushed to his aid and met James. James kidnapped her and took her to Swan Lake, an old kingdom. There, he kept Bella prisoner and had her under a spell, by day she was a swan, by night, she was human. After King Charlie died in Prince Edward's arms, Edward vowed he would find Bella. After 7 weeks, he and Emmett hunted for The Great Animal, a mythical creature that Edward believed was real.

Instead of finding it, he found Bella. He invited her to the ball which was tomorrow night. The night if the ball, James locked Bella in an old dungeon tower so she couldn't escape. He took his side-kick, Victoria with him and made her look like Bella at the ball. After Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob, Bella's 3 friends, set her free, by the time she reached the castle, Edward made the vow to Victoria. Bella started to slowly die. She managed to fly back to Swan Lake.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jazz and Rose chased after her. They got there but too late. They saw her lying on the ground dying. Edward had a battle with James who was The Great Animal, to save Bella. He won and saved her.

The next night, he proposed and she (of course) said yes and 9 weeks later, they were married.

Swan Lake castle stood in the sunlight. Bella and Edward had managed to bring the castle back to life. They rebuilt the castle, Esme did the castle's decorating and Bella along with Esme's help had brought the garden to life. Rose bushes and flowers now covered the lake's side. The grass was brought back to it's orginal color.

Today was a special day to Bella and Edward. It was their first year wedding anniversary. But, Edward forgot. Luckily, Bella remembered and was setting up with their new maid, Victoria a romantic dinner for the couple. You might be surprised about Victoria. After the wedding, they managed to convince her to be their new maid. She agreed. And she has changed her ways. She's even kinder now. She adores Bella's animal friends and is in love with Esme and Carlisle's doorman!

In the Western Fields near Swan Lake, a man was setting fire to arrows and shooting them into the fields. It was a trap. The man was leading Edward into a trap so he could try and kill the prince.

Meanwhile, back at Swan Lake, Bella was telling Victoria what to do. "Everything looks, real nice." She said, inspecting it. It looked ok. "Much much romantic." Said Victoria.

"Well, it's a special day for Edward and me. We've been married a whole year! Now Victoria, each setting needs a knife now." Victoria grabbed two long knifes and stuck them into the table. Bella laughed at her silliness. Even though she could speak English a little, she was learning slow.

"Yes, one way to do it, why don't you just light the candles." Said Bella,walking out. Victoria grabbed a torch hanging from the wall. She put it in front of the candles, only managing to set the vase of roses on fires! "Flowers on fire!" shouted Victoria. Bella had a vase full of water and put it out. "Maybe it's a good thing Edward's late." Said Bella with a glint of sadness in her eyes. "Edward's always' late. Sometimes, not forever." Victoria said. Bella nodded, understanding what she meant. " I know."

"Bella awaits you for dinner sir." Said Rogers. He was trying to get Edward to go to his wife. He was always late to events now these days. Like the time Alice had her first baby, Emma, he missed seeing her. And when Emmett and Rose got married, he missed the wedding. Edward was trying to tell Rogers something important.

"Oh, your mum's birthday is coming up!" shouted Rogers, running up to Edward. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me!" And he started walking away. "Bella awaits you for dinner sir!" He shouted, hoping to get his attention.

"Oh, I'll be there in 2 minutes." And he disappeared in the hallway. "More like twenty." Muttered Rogers. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it.

The table was now set for two romantic people. "There." Said Bella, finishing the final touches. "Now all we need is a prince." Right on cue, Edward came running in, "Bella, I'm really sorry. I can't make it for dinner, Someone started another fire in the Western Fields. I've got to go." And he left her, her head hung. "Everytime. I'm going after him." Within that, she walked to the bedroom and put on a different dress on and rushed after Edward.

Outside the stables, before Emmett and Edward left, Bella had came in a carriage.

"I'm going to help put out the fire." Said Bella. She didn't want to be lonely again in the castle with nothing to do. But Edward didn't want her going alone. He didn't want her getting hurt or anything. He loved her to much. "No, it's too dangerous Bella." Bella rolled her eyes. She was gonna be okay. "They'll need help." She tugged on the reins and trotted away.

Edward chuckled at her. "You better go with her Em." Emmett put a hand on his chest in mock. "Me? Ok!" He trotted after Bella, calling her name. Emmett had managed to gain confidence and lost his stutter he had.

Meanwhile, Puffin (A/N: I love that bird! He's cool!) had tracked down the man who set the fields on fire. He saw him setting up a trap for Edward. "Oh no you don't! No one hurts the Prince! Not on my watch sunshine!" He zoomed down but was smacked by the man's strong touch and was knocked into a tree. Edward had seen Puffin flying here.

He saw an arrow on the floor. He picked it up. Then he heard a twig snap. He jumped around the trees, and arrows were shot out of them. He caught the arrows in one go. The man ran away in fear.

As Edward was about to make another shot, he saw Puffin on the ground. "He ka-boomed! Me into a tree and sprained my tail. I'll won't be flying for awhile. I'll tell you that much." He groaned in pain. "Why would someone want to burn the fields?" He asked him. "I'll tell you why. To lead a daring young prince into a trap." Edward thought.

"Don't tell anyone Puffin. Especially Bella. I don't want her getting worried."

"Me beak is sealed." Said Puffin, pretending to zip his lips up.

Back in the fields, Bella and Emmett were helping men who were putting the fire out. Bella was giving everyone a drink. "Thank you. We're awfully lucky to have a young princess like you guide us." Said a young man. Bella giggled. "I'm the one whos' lucky." She handed another drink to another man. "You're an angel!" He said between sips.

"That's why I married her!" Edward had come back to get her home. "You're so good Bella. You're so kind." Bella turned around and gave her husband a drink. "That was an interesting way to spend our anniversary." Said Bella. Edward chuckled. "Yeah." Then he remembered. He spat out the water. "Huh?!? Today's our anniversary?" Bella corrected him. "Well yesterday, by now." Edward realised the time was now 1:10am. It had past midnight. "Oh sweetheart! I'm sorry!" Bella looked away. "You've been busy."

"Yeah, but, that's no excuse! Ugh! Do ya hate me?" He said. Bella laughed. "No I don't hate you! I love you too much to let you go! But, Edward, I…"

"I'm gonna do better Bella. I promise. Now, you come first. Everything else will have to wait." Bella leaned her head on his shoulder as they rode back. "I can see why I married you. You're so good at saying…You're wrong!" Giggled Bella. Edward chuckled and kissed her hair. They arrived back at the palace. And Edward dragged Bella into their room. And together, they celebrated. Even though it was a late anniversary.

**So, did you either like it or love it? And, tomorrow or Saturday, I WANNA SEE SOME REVIEWS PLZ! They really make my day! And if you review early, Chapter 19 will be up and running for you! SO GET REVIEWING PPLS! Plz? I LOVE your reviews! So press that green button that says, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Baby Suprise!

**Heya! I'm back again! I read one review and wanna say: Yes, she was trying to tell him she's preggers. But, he will know in this chapter. And more drama (hopefully) coming up!**

**Chapter 9 ~ Baby Surprise! **

The next morning, Bella woke with a pang of sickness in her stomach. She rushed up and threw up in the toilet. Edward awoke. He sat and rubbed his eyes. Then, he heard his wife in the bathroom. In alert, he rushed to her aid. He grabbed her hair and rubbed her back soothing her. Bella flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Edward was rubbing her back still. "Edward? I need to get dressed." She giggled. He let go of her. As she got dressed, she wondered how to tell Edward.

Later on in the day, she was at the lake with Victoria and her 3 friends. She was tying a bandage around Puffin's tail from his injury last night. "BELLA!" shouted Alice. Bella sighed. "What?" she huffed. Alice looked at her. "I know! I know!" she sang. Bella grabbed her. "What do you know?" She got a little bit worried. " I know you are Bella. Just tell him." Bella wanted to but he was busy. "Ali, he's busy. You know that." Alice huffed. He was always busy.

She remembered everything he missed. The birth of her daughter Emma, Rose and Em's wedding. And tomorrow…

"Bella! I almost forgot! Tomorrow's Esme's 50th birthday! What if he misses that?" Bella was worried. Esme would be disappointed if he missed his own Mom's birthday. "We'll have to make sure he doesn't then." Alice grabbed her arm. "Where we going Ali?" Alice just ignored her and stomped into the castle. "EDWARD! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW"! Edward came rushing in. "What's the matter Alice?" He eyed Bella. "Is something wrong with Bella?" Alice nodded. "That and tomorrow." Edward looked at her. _What is she on about? _He thought. Alice looked at him. She shook her head. "You have no idea what I'm on about do you?"

Edward shook his head. He grabbed Bella's arm gently and pulled her to his side. "Mom's birthday?" Edward slapped himself. "Oh! That! I'll be there Alice. I promise."

Alice walked away. "Yeah right." She muttered as she left. Bella eyed Edward. _How I'm I going to tell him? I'm just gonna say it. Edward, I'm having a baby. There._ She thought over and over. She breathed deep.

"Edward? There's something I have to tell you." Here goes. Edward looked at her. "What is it?" He looked worried. "Edward, I'm having a baby." There. She looked at him. He looked frozen. Bella waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times. Was she really pregnant? The news stunned him. "We're having a baby?" Bella nodded. He grabbed her and twirled her around and kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile:

A person was throwing darts at a picture. "Ah, well, too bad you didn't get to see this day old partner of mine!" He threw another dart at a picture of James. The person's name was Laurent and he was James's partner. Or well, WAS. "We fought for the Forbidden Arts together. But no! You had to betray me!" He spat out another dart. He then picked up an axe and started stroking it. "But today, today, Edward's met his match. Hahahahaha! And now that he's outta the way, I'm going back to our old castle and get the Forbidden Arts proving I'm the best. NO?" He threw the axe and on cue his partner, Alec had come back in.

"Hurry up Alec! Today, we conquer the world!" Laurent let out an evil laugh. Alec just stood there stuttering. He knew the plan didn't work. He was going to be angry. "Well, -i-it uh…" Laurent stopped laughing. "Well what? WHAT?"

"It-it didn't work. He beat the trap." Laurent stood there frozen. "HE DIDN'T BEAT THE TRAP! NO-ONE BEAT'S A LAURENT TRAP!" He walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "You didn't set it right! If I'm going to get the Forbidden Arts, Edward has to be outta the way!" He walked to his giant air balloon. "Edward's been living there for a whole year! He's probably found it." Alec said. "NO NO NO NO! He wouldn't! James and I were the only ones who knew where it was!" He went inside his balloon and floated away thinking of a new plan to rid of Edward.

Meanwhile back at Edward's old kingdom:

Esme was in her bedroom with millions of birthday cards on her dressing table. Her 50th birthday was tomorrow but didn't want to open her cards tomorrow. "Look at all these cards!" She picked one up. "Dear Esme, Don't be sad, Don't be blue, You're still here, You're still kicking, even though your 50! Oh, he's even mentioned the very number!" She threw away the card onto the floor and picked another one up."So, you're turning fif.. Well I've got a number for you buddy! Eighty-six!" She picked another one up. She opened it and a huge 50 banner popped out playing a trumpet sound for 50.

She gasped. She walked back to her dressing table. "Where is Edward's letter? Surely he would forget his Mother. Oh he's so busy with his new kingdom, he's forgotten his old mother! But wait, my birthday isn't until tomorrow." She thought over the idea of Edward suprising her. The door knocked. Alice stepped in. "What are you doing Mom? Going crazy?" Esme turned around. "No. Just can't wait for tomorrow dear." Alice walked in and sat on the bed. The door knocked again and in stepped the doorman. "News from Edward your Highness." Esme jumped in joy.

"Yes! And let me guess? He's planned a big surprise party for me? No no no, a holiday! YAY! Esme's day!" As she danced a little celebration dance, the doorman interrupted her. "Um actually, someone has set his field on fire again." Esme's lip trembled. "I'll go now." And that left Alice to calm her mother down. "Mom! No-one was hurt! I think…" She rubbed her Mom's back in comfort. Esme kept sobbing away. Alice rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be a long day." She said to herself.

Back at Swan Lake, everyone was busy. Not because they were finding to who set the fields on fire but because that Bella was having a baby. She was being showered with preparations, that she wanted to get away. Edward was making the descions instead of her. She tried to get up from the couch but a maid pushed her back. "You need your rest." Bella just sighed. "I'm only 2 months. There's plenty of time." She got up and ran to the lake. Her 3 animal friends were there again. "At least your not pregnant." They all turned around. "How's the kid?" said Puffin. Bella laughed. "The kid's moving around a lot. Soon, when I'm 4 months, I'll be able to feel it kicking." Puffin laughed too.

"Where's Edward?" said Speed. Bella's smile turned to a frown. "I don't know. Somewhere in the castle making preperations for the baby. The baby's only 2 months. There's 7 months left til the baby's born. There's plently of time!" She heard her name being called into the distance. It sounded like… "Bella!" Alice? "I thought it was Edward. What are you doing here?" Alice just laughed. "I came to see you to make sure you're all right. I told Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, everyone. Does Emmett and Rose know?" Bella nodded. She told them after she told Edward. "Course I did." Alice smiled.

"Good. Why're here?" Bella told her about the servants and Edward making a fuss over the baby. "Ugh. Don't mind him. It is his first child Bella so he's probably too over-excited." Alice and Bella laughed together. "So, is Edward planning anything for Esme yet? Said Alice. Bella shook her head. "Nope. He's too busy about the baby now. That's what's on his mind." Alice just nodded. "Alice! Bella! There you two are!" Jasper came running into view. "Hey sweetie!" said Alice "We're going now. See ya soon Bells." Jasper gave her a gentle hug. "Bye you two." She was alone again. She walked back to the castle. "Bella! There you are! I wasworried about you both." Bella giggled. "Edward, the baby's fine. It's the Daddy I'm worrying about. " Edward just grabbed her and held her gently in his arms. He lifted her bridal style. "Let's get you two to bed." Bella yawned. "You too."

He walked back to the bedroom. Bella got changed for bed. She went into the bed in it's cosy blankets. Edward came in and kissed her. "Love you." Bella kissed him back. "Love you too."  
"Love you too little baby." He said to the little baby and went to sleep.

**So? Did you like it? Love it? Did you hate it? The next chapter will come up if you all review soon! I'll have it ready for tomorrow! More drama (I hope) is coming your way! PRESS THAT GREEN SHINY BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Birthday Disaster!

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! I have had a really calm cool week. But next week is school again! We just had a break so there'll be a few updates next week. If I write 4 chapters tomorrow, IF, then I can post them up and start on the next. IF I can.**

**Chapter 10 ~ Birthday Disaster!**

The next morning, Edward was walking down the long staircase and saw Emmett and Rogers standing by a table. "Ah, morning fellers! Whatcha got?" said Edward. "Morning Prince Edward!" greeted Rogers. "Heya Ed!" said Emmett, slapping his friend on the back.

"Here are some clues from the strange events from the night the Western Fields were set on fire." Rogers lifted up the cloth that covered the clues. He held up a small piece of clothing. "A piece of the suspects clothing!" Edward beamed for some reason. "Good work!" Emmett huffed.

"Now here's an arrow from the trap." He said lifting an arrow. Rogers then walked over to what looked like a huge brick. "And also, a mould of the suspect's footprint!" He tried to lift the heavy piece of concrete in his limp arms. "You can't even lift a woman in those arms! No no no, a tiny piece of grass!" Emmett hooted with laughter. Edward rolled his eyes. Rogers dropped the heavy object in his arms but Emmett struggled. "Who's struggling now?" laughed Rogers. Emmett sighed.

Down at Swan Lake, Bella, Victoria and Alice were sitting by the lakeside chatting. "So, did Edward manage to plan a birthday surprise for his Mom?" Bella shook her head. "Nope, he was busy doing you know what." Alice had a confused look. "He was busy preparing for the baby." Alice nodded. "Oh right. But you must remember that this is his first kid Bella. Remember he is excited he wants everything perfect." Bella nodded. "Right."

Edward came running in the garden to talk to Bella. "Bella, I'm really sorry but some big clues have come up. I've got to look out for this guy." He said with a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, of course." Her eyes with a glint of sadness in them. Then she remembered today was Esme's birthday. Would he have remembered? "What about your mother's birthday?" Edward looked in her eyes. "Ooh. "

"You were going to surprise her first thing in the morning." Edward looked at her. "I just can't. Mother's just gonna have to understand. I got to do what's best for the kingdom." And he left.

"Let me guess. He didn't remember did he?" said Alice. Bella shook her head. And they all walked into the castle.

Meanwhile:

Esme was in her garden. She was upset. No-one was at her birthday party. She sobbed until she looked into the sky. "Cha-Cha-Cha Chamberlein! Oh he remembered! And look! A hot air balloon!" She saw a hot air balloon floating in the sky above her garden. She read the banner that read 'Happy Birthday Mother!' The air balloon landed on the grounds. "Hello dear queen! They're having a big party for ya! Over at Swan Lake!" Esme's face brightened. "A Party?! Well, Edward didn't have to do that!" She was escorted in the balloon. "And here we go!" The balloon left the ground and floated for Swan Lake.

"Have a safe trip!" called her doorman/servent. (A/N: Chamberlien. If I spelt it wrong, it doesn't matter to me)

"Oh it's lovely!" said Esme looking at the view. She then pointed at something. "Oh, it's the duke of Wicksome's home. HE sent me the most obnoxious birthday card! Oh oh there he is!" She then looked at something. "Oh look, Swan Lake! Why are we floating away?" said Esme. The clown laughed. "Well, there's been a few plans changed. Our next destination, My Place!" He ripped his mask off. And there stood…Laurent. Esme's face glowed with rage. "Ooh. No-one spoils my birthday!" She grabbed his neck and shook his head! "Cut it out lady!" He grabbed her arms and pinned her down on a wooden stool. "When Edward here's about this, you'll be in trouble!" Laurent held up a letter and arrow. He shot the letter back to Esme's servent Chamberlien. He read the letter and rushed to Swan Lake. Meanwhile, Laurent had landed back to his volcano lair. Esme was nagging him about kidnapping. He took his costume off and told Alec: "Get her in the pen yes? GET HER IN THE PEN!" He was annoyed with her already.

Alec opened the tiny door in the air balloon. "Don't touch me! I maybe a hostage but I am still the Queen and it is still my birthday. You will walk five steps behind me! No more, more less. Come." She walked in a royal way while Alec counted his steps. Laurent looked at the scene. He stomped his foot in ageny.

He was frustrated with Esme already. He walked to the pen. He opened the door. "Bow!" shouted Esme. Alec bowed and Esme walked in while Alec closed the door and locked it. "Now, I am sure it is well past lunch. My favourite birthday treat is cucumber sandwiches and peppermint tea. Go!" She told Alec. "What are you doing?" said Laurent.

"I was-uh-getting her-uh Cucumber sandwiches and some-uh Peppermint Tea?" Alec stuttered. Laurent grabbed him by the neck. "I see. Fasinating. Get to work on the trap!" He ordered him.

Esme shouted from her prision cell. "Make sure to slice the cucumber's thinly!" She ordered Alec. Alec turned to Laurent. "She IS the Queen." Laurent looked madder. "Do I have to remind you that I am about to become the most powerful man in the world?" Alec gulped and ran to set the traps.

Laurent went into his hot air balloon. "Alright, don't bring me lunch. BUT MY BIRTHDAY DINNER BETTER BE AWFULLY SPECIAL!" shouted Esme so Laurent could hear. He groaned. When was she ever going to shut up?

Back at Swan Lake, Chamberlein was gasping for air. He gave Edward the letter. Edward's eyes scanned the letter. "No!" Bella looked over his shoulder. Esme had been kidnapped and was being held hostage. "It came as quickly as it could." Gasped Chamberlien.

"It's all my fault! If I had been there for her birthday this wouldn't have happened! I gotta go after her." He said to Bella. Bella rested a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Yes yes of course. You must." She didn't want him to hear the disappointment in her voice.

Edward was saddling up his horse. Puffin, Emmett and Rogers were standing nearby. Bella was at the doors to the castle, waving her husband goodbye again. "I want you too to go to my Mom and Dad's castle." Said Edward to Em and Rogers.

Rogers looked surprised. "What me? With him?!" He said pointing at Emmett. Emmett smirked.

"The note says I have to go alone. If I don't, he'll attack Mom and Dad's kingdom."

Emmett held his hands up. "Don't worry Edward! If anything happens, I'm ready for them!" He walked to his horse. "Yeah, let's see if you last!" said Rogers running after him.

Edward turned to Puffin. "That map's taking you into another trap Edward." Edward shushed him. He looked at Bella. She was looking at him. She smilied at him and rested her hands on her tiny bump. "Don't let anything happen to Bella." He said. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. He walked to Bella and gave her a kiss goodbye. "I'll be back later. I promise." Bella nodded and kissed him again. He walked to his horse, hopped on and rode off to rescue his mother.

The 3 animal friends were at Bella's side. "Oh Edward will find Esme and be back before you know it." Said Puffin.

"You can't hide from the Prince." Added Speed. Bella had a hand over her stomach. "He is brave." Said Bells dreamily. "Yup, he sure is. To protect both you and the kid." Said Jean-Bob.

They all headed into the castle.

**And there you have it! Next chapter, Bella is going to be transformed back into a swan! So review! The more you review, the faster the chapter is up and running! :D So get reviewing guys! Remember, reviews make me happy! And they get you more chapters! **** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Bella's A Swan Again

Back at Laurent's volcano hideout, inside her prison cell, Esme was ordering Alec on what furniture he was to put in her cell. Alec had put a sofa in with pillows and blankets and a rug on the floor. Esme was telling him on where he should hang a painting.

"Hmm, no. That's not going to work. Put the painting there, Yes! Perfect! And get rid of that other painting there!" She ordered him. He hung up the painting and got rid of the other painting Esme didn't want.

Laurent walked in the cell. He was shocked. "WHAT IS THIS?" he shouted at Alec.

"If I'm going to spend my birthday here, everything must be perfect!" Esme said with a smile on her face and folded her hands.

Laurent held his hands at his head in frustration. He had enough with Esme.

"You're driving me nuts with birthday thing!" He grabbed Alec by his left arm. Esme grabbed him by the right arm. "LET GO OF MY SERVANT AT ONCE!" She shouted.

"Your servent?!? I taught him everything he knows! And furthermore, this ain't your castle lady!" He dragged Alec out of the cell and locked the door.

"Don't hurt him! He hasn't finshed my cake yet." She said. Laurent had enough. "YOU ARE A HOSTAGE!" He shouted at Esme. He spun round to Alec. "And your supposed to be working on the traps!" Alec just stared at him with a smirk on his face. "I was serving her Highness." Laurent grabbed him by the collar. "Your job is to finish off Edward! And don't come back here til you've done it or else!" Alec gulped and flew in the air balloon while Laurent walked off.

Esme was hanging out of her cell door.

"W-w-what's going on here? The gifts need to be wrapped, the cake needs to be frosted! WHO'S GOING TO SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" She shouted so loud that the whole world could've heard her.

Meanwhile back at Swan Lake, Bella was sitting at the table lonely eating lunch. The door burst open and in stepped Laurent.

Bella stood up from her chair. "Who are you?" She said. Laurent just laughed.

"Only the guy Edward's looking for." Bella looked confused.

"What? Get out!" She said pointing to the door. Laurent tsked her. "I just got here. Besides, I came here to pick up something." He leaned forward. "The Forbidden Arts?" He said. "What are you talking about? Edward destroyed all that when James died." Laurent laughed again. "You would like to think so wouldn't you?" Bella frowned. "I don't know who you are, but when Edward comes back…" She bolted to the door but Laurent grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Edward ain't coming back. He's walking into a trap…A Laurent trap!" Bella held her hand over her mouth in shock. "NO!" Laurent laughed. "Oh yes. You see…" As he drowned on about the Forbidden Arts and James, Victoria, Speed, Jean-Bob and Puffin were in the kitchen and overheard. "Laurent!" gasped Victoria, recognizing him. "You know him?" said Puffin. Victoria nodded. They all heard that the Forbidden Arts were hidden somewhere in the castle. "We need to get the orb and get it out of his reach." Said Victoria. Bella saw her chance to escape and bolted for the door again but Laurent held her. "Now now now! I'm gonna have to lock you in the tower." He said. "LET GO OF ME!" Bella shouted but Laurent dragged her to a cell and locked the door and went in search of the orb that had the Forbidden Arts inside.

Victoria led the animals down a dark tunnel underground. She grabbed a torch from the wall and it lit the way. They walked on til they came to a stop where they had to find a secret button to open the door. Jean-Bob tripped and his foot stepped on a little pebble which was a button and the door opened. The door closed. Laurent was behind them and didn't know they were here.

They came to a stop. There was a bookshelf in the wall. Victoria was throwing the books around trying to find the right book. Soon, they heard a door open. Laurent was coming! Victoria grabbed a book and the wall opened. They all went inside to find an orb resting on a red pillow. They grabbed it and fled.

Laurent came in and found the orb gone. "NOOOO!" He threw the pillow in anger and walked off.

Victoria and the animals came up from a gutter and ran to the cell Bella was in. Puffin held up the orb for Bella to see. "Hurry! We've got the Forbidden Arts." Victoria tried to open the dfoor but it was locked. She grabbed Jean-Bob. "Unlock the door!" Jean-Bob shrugged. "There's no time!"

"Hurry! Edward's in danger!" Victoria shoved Jean-Bob in the lock. He went flying through and shot into the wall unlocking the door. He landed next to Speed. "Why don't I learn my lesson? I am so dumb!" He kicked the door locking them all in. "Yep, you're dumb alright!" said Speed.

"We've got to do something! Edward's heading for a trap!" said Bella. She was scared of losing Edward.

"Oh I wish I could fly Bella. I'd fly out the window." Said Puffin. Bella had an idea. "That's it! Change me into a swan. You must know something about the Forbidden Arts. It's the only way to save Edward!" She pleaded Victoria. Victoria hung her head low. "If Laurent get's the orb, Bella will be a stuck a swan forever!" She said. "What about the baby?" said Puffin. Victoria chanted a spell. "It'll protect the baby." She said.

"Edward will die if I don't." They heard Laurent come this way. "Do it!" Victoria chanted the spell and Bella was once again transformed back into a swan again.

"Someone's gonna pay for this!" Said an angry Laurent. He unlocked the door and to his surprise, he came face to face with Bella as a swan. She flew out the window to save her Edward.

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy with school and all. Anyway, next week, the Easter Holidays are here! Hooray! No school for 2 weeks! And more updating from me! Yay! Also, in the holidays is my 14****th**** birthday! Yes! I will update 3 or 4 chapters then of I can. So, sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Anyway, Bella's a swan again! How many of you have been waiting for that moment since the last chapter? I have! Lol. Okay, next chapter will be longer! I'm actually gonna post up the rest of the chapters so I can finish the adventure off and go onto the next adventure! Plus, one of the chapters will have Renesmee's birth! So, you know what to do! Press that green button which clearly reads REVIEW!!!!! And tell me what you thought of it and tell me if it was bad. :$ Okay, hope to hear from you all guys! Review? Please?**


	12. Author's Note: Bad News

**Hi guys. I know that you have been waiting for the next chapter on my fanfic but there's bad news.**

**My laptop is gone and that means ALL my chapters are gone including the one that I was to update today! So, I need you guys to say whether I should continue or stop. But I might be updating less and less because of my laptop gone but I have a new one but I can't charge it while using it because it's broken and I can only charge it for an hour. But anyway, tell me whether I should continue the story or not and I am so sorry about this. **


	13. Author's Note: IMPORTANT READ!

**I read your reviews. I am still going to continue the story. Due to my laptop dead, all my work gone, here's what I'm gonna do:**

**I'm going to write 1 chapter on Saturday morning and update then**

**I'm also going to write 1 chapter on Sunday and update then as well so then I can update on two days and you guys can enjoy 2 chapters til I write the other 2 for Saturday and Sunday. So watch out for those two chapters on Saturday and Sunday starting this weekend! :D And it may take a few weeks to write so please be patient and I'll try to update as soon as possible then. So sorry to keep you all waiting but don't worry cause tomorrow a new chapter is coming so watch out for it! **

**So I better get writing then! **


	14. Chapter 12 The Fight

**Guess what? My Dad fixed my laptop for me! It broke and I sent a review. Did anyone read it? Well, apparently my brother broke the laptop so I sent a review explaning about it but I don't think anyone read it. So my Dad fixed it and it's good as new to continue my story. Here's a chapter you have been waiting for! =)**

After Bella had flew out the window as a swan to save Edward, the others were trying to escape with the orb but got caught by Laurent. "Its you!" he said to Victoria. She rushed out the door and shut it in Laurent's face and they all ran. Laurent caught up and reached for the orb. But Victoria threw it and Jean-Bob caught it and ran. Laurent ran after Jean-Bob but Jean-Bob threw it to Victoria.

After several hours, the gang had the orb but were in the dungeon. Laurent tricked Victoria to get the orb. As she handed it to him, Laurent pushed her in the water and went off. "I should have known it was a trick. Now Bella will be a swan forever." said Puffin. "Not to mention he's got the orb and he's probably gonna blow the whole kingdom to bits." added Speed. "Thanks for that." said Jean-Bob.

Jean-Bob was climbing the wall. He was trying to get to the little door that they can all fit through to get out. He opened it, grabbed some rope and tied it to a latch in the wall. He pulled the gang out and they climbed onto the roof as Laurent's balloon came by. The animals grabbed the rope that was hanging from the balloon and sailed away with Laurent to his volcano lair. They had to get that orb so Bella wouldn't be stuck as a swan!

Laurent arrived back at his lair and carried the orb not taking his eyes off it. Esme saw him come down the stairs. "Oh your back." She eyed the orb. "Well I hope you brought a gift to say your sorry."

Laurent showed her the orb. "A fishbowl wasn't excatly what I had in mind." she said. Laurent placed the orb on a table. "Your Highness, I am going to make this a birthday you will never forget." he said. "Let the powers of the Forbidden Arts flow into me." he chanted. Sparks of magic flew from the orb into him. He pointed at an object and a spark flew from his finger and changed the object into a throne. "It's mine all mine!" he cackled.

Meanwhile Bella was still flying looking for Edward. She kept looking until she came across a quicksand pit. She managed to catch a glimspe of bronze sink in. Edward! she thought. She dived down. She broke of a vine and dived in. Edward came on gripping the vine with Bella on his arm. They both collapsed on the ground exhausted.

Edward turned to see Bella was a swan. "Bella? Your..a..swan? How?" he said.

"There's no time. We have to get back to the castle." said Bella. "Bella, thanks." said Edward. Bella smiled and they both walked until they came across Laurent's lair. Sparks of magic were flying through the top and the door. "That's him. He's got the orb!" said Bella. "The what?" said Edward.

"The Forbidden Arts. As long as he has it, I'm stuck as a swan forever!" said Bella. "Let's go." said Edward. They walked up to the entrance. Bella flew and Edward walked to the tram. Alec jumped in front of him. " I thought you were dead!" said Alec. "So did I." said Edward. Alec jumped on Edward but Edward pushed him. Alec pushed him back and held Edward. Bella attacked Alec but Alec grabbed some rope and tied Bella up. He placed her in the tram while he made his way back to Laurent. Edward had managed to sneak and hold onto the bottom. He then jumped from the bottom and cut the rope while he held Bella in his arm. Alec went down into lava and was killed.

The rope holding Edward and Bella swung to the top of the cliff and they entered. "I'll distract Laurent. Bella, free my mother and then get everyone into the balloon." Edward got his sword out. "What about the orb?" said Bella. "Leave that to me." And Edward jumped. Laurent grabbed a sword and the pair started fighting. Bella and the others freed Esme and got to the balloon.

Edward was getting hurt and was lying on the floor. Jean-Bob saw and jumped on Laurent's face. Laurent grabbed him and zapped him. Jean-Bob flew on the floor of the balloon and was dead. The others tried to wake him up but it was no use. He really was dead.

Edward had the orb and carefully got into the balloon. It started to fly into the air so they could make thier escape. But Laurent managed to jump but missed. The orb and Laurent were on the ground. The orb smashed causing the volcano to erupt. Everyone was safe. The volocano erupted killing Laurent.

"There's got to be a way to change you back." said Edward.

Bella was floating on Swan Lake. Everyone was waiting for the moon to rise. "The moon will rise anytime now Bella." Bella nodded. A tear escaped. She was holding the dead frog in her wings. "Will it really change her back?" said Speed to Victoria. "I don't know. Hopefully, it will." she said. The moon started to appear. Everyone watched the moon's reflection float towards Bella. "Come on." said Edward. The moon rose over Bella but she didn't change.

Before anyone could get Bella, the water around her started to glow. The water rose over Bella and it fell as it reveiled Bella as a human again. Jean-Bon woke up. He was on her shoulder. Edward ran into the water and spun her around. After he set her down, he kissed Bella. Jean-Bon hopped off. Speed grabbed him and hugged him.

Fireworks were let off in celebration of Esme's birthday. "50! I'm loving it already! Haha!" She said while dancing.

**I'm am sorry I couldn't update the weekend I said. Apparently, my brother broke the charger. So I sent a review from my new iPod Touch. Did anyone manage to read it? Well, never mind. Cuz I'm back and I AM gonna continue no matter what happens. But you probably might get less updates because of my exams and school. But hopefully by the end of the summer holidays this story could be finished and I'll start a new one soon. Ok, did you like this chapter? Tell me if it was rubbish or good. I want reviews and please say it was good. If I get any reviews saying rubbish, I'll stop. REVIEW**


	15. Author's Note READ!

**Hey guys, it's me. Sorry for not updating for a few weeks. OMG, can't wait for Eclipse! :D **

**Anyway, I have writers block! It's really annoying! **

**But I am trying to get this chapter finished and up for you all! And after that, the story's not over yet! I have one more adventure then it's over and I'll write a new story once I have a new plot. **

**I don't want you all to think I've abandoned the story cause I wouldn't do that. I am still continuing no matter what. So once my writers block goes and I can write the chapter, I'm stuck. **


	16. Author's Note Need Help! Please help!

**Hey guys. I'm still stuck! I still have writers block and need help cause I don't know what to write for the next chapter! :S**

**So, I'm asking for your help. I wanna write a chapter on the baby being born but I don't know how to write it. Please help me. And if you think it's stupid and send me an annoymous review then I'll stop writing this story cuz i hate people reviewing nasty reviews about my story. But please help me :(**

**Either review or email me any ideas on how I should and I'll choose one. **

**Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 13 The Festival

**Hey guys. Here's your next chapter. :D**

A huge thankyou to gemmalovesedward for helping me with this chapter :)

**If there's any spelling mistakes, sorry. I've tried my best to recorrect them. Just as long as you can understand. **

It had been a couple of months since Bella was turned back into a human. The kingdom was a glow because of the festival that was coming up in a couple of days.

Edward was currently setting up the obstical course the person who won first prize would get to be prince for a day.

They were setting up the zip wire stand and Edward was using all of his strength to pull the rope while Emmett was eating a sandwich but lucky his animal friends were there to help him.

"Come on men Pull" Edward stated in a friendly voice before continuing to pull and within a few minutes it was standing ready which meant that Edward could secure it.

Edward and a helper from the village hammered down the wooden poles that were holding the rope steps into the ground. While on the other side of the courtland the others including Bella were setting up for the talent show. Meanwhile Esme was looking at that the talent show prizes.

The festival would include all this plus they would be judging horses, goats and lambs.

On the other side of the kingdom Felix was plotting his evil plan to get the forbidden arts from the castle as he wanted what James stole from him all those years ago.  
They had rebuilt the forbidden arts together and James just tossed Felix aside like a bad piece of meat as he wanted to marry Bella but that cut Felix out of his plan for good.

His was going to anything to get what was his , ever if that meant using his seekers to bring Bella to him so that he could get the answers he so needed.

**Bella POV:**

Back at the castle Carlisle came rushing up to me and Edward before stating in a panicked tone "Edward, oh Edward something horrible has happened" while trying to pull Edward aside so that I would not be able to hear.

But my Edward would have none of that as replied in a forceful tone "you can tell me in front of Bella."

"I'm not sure" Carlisle shuttered.

"We have no secrets" Edward spoke in confidence while jesting towards me.

"Ahhhh you do have that one secret" Carlisle replied in a hushed tone.

That caused Edward to glare at Carlisle before I spoke "go on Carlisle" and Edward only encouraged Carlisle more by saying " Yeah Carlisle go on."

So Carlisle spoke what was on his mind "well there is a rumour going around the about James notes, that there being hidden in the castle."

"Ohh that's stupid if we knew those notes excised, they would be destroyed immediately" I replied.

"Actually Bella "Edward whispered in a guilty tone.

"You found James notes for the forbidden arts and you never told me" I accused.

"I didn't want you to worry, you see after Learnt and the orb were destroyed. Carlisle and I found a hidden room, there were all sorts of things Learnt left behind including his formal for the forbidden arts. We destroyed everything of course apart from Learnt's notes."

"Edward how could you" I said feeling utterly shocked that Edward would lie to me after that kind of power nearly killed us before.

While I heard Carlisle mutter "apologise Edward"

"I really think that one day these, we can use there power for good" Edward said in a calm and collective tone.

"Edward nothing good can come from those notes, you must destroy them" I nearly shouted at him.

"Your right Bella, Ill destroy right away" Carlisle said as if he were speaking for Edward.

"Carlisle and I are the only ones who know where they are" Edward said  
"But there's a rumour" I stated in a concerned tone.

"Look ever if someone did find them, they would never be able to figure them out without my help"

I heard Edward's father say 'Apologise' over and over again.

"I would never put you in danger Bella" Edward stated in a firm tone.

"Promise me you're destroy those notes Edward" I pleading tone.

"I promise I was careless and stupid" Carlisle muttered for Edward.

But I wasn't I was doing it for us, for the kingdom please just trust me Bella."

I couldn't take anymore Edward wasn't going to destroy those notes, no matter how much I begged. So I did the only thing I could, I angrily walked away from Edward.

A few hours later Edward had still not come to see me and why was he letting his pride get in the way.

All I wanted to do now was curl up with Edward on our bed and take the nap our baby needed.  
I decided on going out with Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob as he needed help with training for the oppsital course.

We went to the cliffs where Jean-Bob started to warm up and train as he really wanted to become prince for a day.

About a hour Jean-Bob had finished but then there was a green fire ball that had come out of no where and it started chasing the horse and cart.  
" what is that?" Jean-Bob asked in a panicked tone.

"Some kind of fast moving light thingy" Speed offered.  
"Thanks a lot Minster science" Jean-Bob replied in a frustrated tone.

I tried to make the horse go faster but all I could hear was Puffin screaming Bella over and over again as the fire ball grew closer.  
We were coming up to a dead end, so I quickly three speed out of the cart only for it to fall off the cliff with me still inside.  
I screamed as me and Jean-Bob started to fall only to have the green fire ball catch us.  
In that moment I screamed Edward's name, as he was all I needed and I never knew if I was going to see him again which frightened me more than anything.

**Well, how was that? Review and you'll find out what happens next. **


	18. Chapter 14 The Final Battle

**Hey guys. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating in like weeks. I started Year 10 and I have alot more homework, started my GCSES and mock exams. But I am trying to also update more chapters for this story as well as doing my schoolwork so please be patient about updates. Anyway, I posted up two chapters cause I owe you alot. Here's the first one :)**

**BPOV**

The green light took us to an old abandoned cave. Evil laughter filled the cave. A man was standing inside. "Who are you?" I asked him. "You may call me Felix." he said before laughing again. "You'll never get away with this!" I said angrily. "Bella." whispered Jean-bob. "Edward will come rescue me." I continued.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that. He seems to take his time when it comes to the important matters if destroying James's notes." He held out a chest containing James's notes on the Forbidden Arts. I gasped.

"Well, he can have you back as soon as he brings me the little piece he stole." He showed me a piece missing. "He'll never do it!" I shouted. "You and I both know Edward would to save your life! Face it, the Forbidden Arts are now mine forever!" he said and walked away, laughing. I sobbed, thinking I'd never see my Edward again.

**EPOV**

I walked into the dining room expecting Bella to be there but she wasn't. "Bella?" I called out. Was she still mad at me from earlier about the Forbidden Arts notes? "Where is she?" I asked myself and walked away to find her.

**No-one POV**

Felix's bird who's name was Whizzer flew to Swan Lake with a note. He flew to the top of a chimney. He fell down into the kitchen. A chef was humming as he made dinner. Whizzer hid under a table before anyone could see him. Edward walked in. "Chef, have you seen Bella?" he asked. "Nope, not since she left in the carriage." He replied. Edward walked out. Whizzer peeked out from under the table and flew to the dining room. He popped the note onto a plate and flew back under the table as Edward walked back in.

**EPOV**

I walked back into the dining room expecting Bella to be back. "Bella?" I called out. Where IS she? I saw a note on a plate. I picked it up and read it. "No." I ran to the room where the Forbidden Arts should be. I opened the door. "NO!" They were gone! I ran to my horse and rode off.

**No-one POV  
**

Whizzer walked out from under the table and tripped over. Puffin flew in calling Edward's name. "Edward! Edward where are ya?" But Edward was gone. "Something odd's going on here." He spotted Whizzer. "And your just the one who's behind it all? Aren't ya?" He chased Whizzer around the castle until Whizzer fell and Puffin held him. "Just tell me. All we want to know, is how to find Bella." said Puffin. "Please? You gotta help us." added Speed, slowly walking up. Whizzer told them about Felix and that Bella was captured by him in an old cave by Felix. The three headed off.

**BPOV**

"Just because I have to wait for the power to destroy doesn't mean I have to wait for power to create and change!" He chanted some words from the notes and moments later, he had the power to create and change. While he enjoyed his new powers in laughter, Jean-bob grabbed a knife lying on Felix's table and managed to set me free. But as we tried to escape, Felix caught us. He zapped me and I changed back into a swan again. "Ugh! Not again!" I screamed. This keeps happening everytime I'm captured. I tried to fly away but Felix cast a green cage over me and Jean-bob by trapping us again.

**No-one POV**

Felix was waiting behind a tree in a forest. He heard a horse come by. "Right on time. And just to make sure there are no tricks." He changed himself as Bella as Edward rode in and hopped off his horse and grabbing his sword. "Felix!" He shouted. But he saw his Bella run to him. "Bella." He said. "Oh Edward." said "Bella".

"You escaped?" He said. "Yes, but you have to stop him. He'll destroy everything." she said. "He can't destroy anything without this." Edward held out the missing piece. Felix snatched it and changed back into himself. Edward grew angry. "Where is Bella?" he shouted. "Sorry, I need her for an experiment. To see if the power to destroy, really works." And Felix flew off, cackling.

**BPOV**

I have to think of a plan on how to get outta here! I could hear Felix come back, laughing. He had the power to destroy. I heard Edward come! "Bella!" He said.

"There's no time. You have to stop him." I told him. "I gotta get you outta here first. Now is there any escape?" he said. I pointed to a big boulder sitting on top of a large rock. He went up the rock and pushed with all his strength and the boulder dropped, breaking the cage. I flew out with Jean-bob quickly. Felix saw us. He grew angry and blasted us again and again. We all hid behind a large rock.

"Come out! This is war not hide and seek! Oh, seek! My seekers." He said out laughing. Whizzer walked up to me and said "Woah! You gotta get outta this one Bella! You can't hide from this one."

"What?" I asked him. "It's a destroying seeker! Go!" said Whizzer. "Seek out the swan and destroy her!" said Felix laughing. I flew as fast as I could with Puffin behind me. "No! Bella!" said Edward.

**EPOV**

No! "Break the wand! The seeker will die if you break the wand!" said Whizzer. I tried a few times but Felix was too powerful. Whizzer flew by and tugged his hair tightly. "Felix." I said. I grabbed a strong hold of the wand and tugged to break it.

**BPOV  
**

The seek was getting faster! I ducked into the water and flew out hoping to have lost it but I didn't. It was getting even more faster! I got tangled in branches. Oh no! "Ugh, Puffin." I said. He tried to help me. The seeker got close to me.

**EPOV**

I held on and on and the wand snapped. Felix died as the wand exploded and killed him. Then I thought of Bella. I ran to exit and called out her name. "Bella?" Puffin flew by. "Where is she? Where is Bella?" I asked him. "Oh Edward, she's gone." He sobbed. "Gone, what'd you mean gone?" I said. "Well, the fire ball, she couldn't get away. "No!" I screamed. I sobbed to the ground. My Bella was gone. I sobbed to the ground saying her name over and over again. She's gone.

**:O I am so evil. Bella's gone! Or is she? Read on to the next chapter and find out :)**


	19. Chapter 15 A Happy Ending

**Here's your next chapter! :)**

**EPOV**

I stood above the notes of the Forbidden Arts. I was about to burn them. "I'm sorry Bella. I should've listened to you and destroyed these notes." I said and burned them. A bright white light shone through the fire. A white swan appeared and flew down. It burst and Bella appeared. "Bella? Is it really you?" I touched her cheek. It was her! "Yes it is me Edward." She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I could feel our baby kick. She smiled at me. I kissed her.

**Seven weeks later:**

BPOV

After the obstacle course, Jean-bob won Prince For A Day. I laughed when I heard that he won. Esme and Carlisle won the Talent Show.

In our bedroom, I was standing on the balcony, looking at the stars. A pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned and saw Edward. I smiled and he held me there in his arms where I felt safe. After 3 mintues, I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my body. "Ow." I said and held on Edward. Edward looked at me with worry over his face. "You okay love?" He asked me. I shook my head. Then I felt a gush of liquid and a stabbing pain. I looked up. I gasped. "Edward, the baby's coming!"

**:O The baby's coming! I know it's a short chapter but I've written tons and tons of pages now. Review and the next chapter, we meet the baby :D I think I'll go for a boy. Anyway, review :D **


	20. Chapter 20 The Baby Arrives & Ending

**Let's just get on with the story cause I know that's what you all want to know :) here's the chapter if it's bad, tell me. I had to rush it because of my school homework. I got alot and wanted this chapter up and running for you guys so tell me if it is crap. I know it is :S **

**BPOV**

Edward carried me to the bed and lay me there. The contractions were getting closer and they were painful. Alice and Rose came in and Alice had a wet towel and was wiping my forehead with it because I was sweating because of the pain. I was screaming and tossing because the contractions hurt so much. I decided to get some sleep to pass the time.

**EPOV**

I saw Alice come out of the bedroom. "Is she okay?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Yes. She's getting some rest now." she said. I nodded. A few hours went by and Alice went back inside to check on her. She opened the door alittle. "She wants you inside." she said. I walked inside. There lay Bella, covered in sweat and gasping in pain. I'd give anything to take away the pain from her. It made me sad to see her in alot of pain. She saw me and I hugged her. "I need to push now!" she shouted. The doctor got ready and said "Okay Bella. Push now." She pushed and held onto my hand. After a few more pushes a cry filled the room. The doctor held up a small child. "Congratulations Bella. It's a boy." He said. I have a son! I kissed Bella and hugged her. She was gasping for air from all that pushing. He bundled up the baby and handed it to Bella. He opened his eyes and looked at Bella and then at me.

He had my colour eyes and Bella's cute button nose. "What should we name him?" said Bella. I thought for awhile and then said "What about a name like Matthew?" She thought for a minute and then said "Yeah, that's a really good name. Matthew." I sat on the bed next to her and she gave me Matthew to hold.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme and Carlisle all came in. "Oh my gosh. He is so adorable!" said Rose. "Maybe he'll grow up to be like me." said Emmett. "Emmett!" everyone shouted at him, laughing at him and Rose gave him a light punch. "What? I'm just saying." laughed Emmett. Everyone got a turn holding Matthew. Alice was last and Matthew gave a yawn. "Here you go Bella. Someone's sleepy." said Alice, handing Matthew to Bella. "Thanks Alice." said Bella and she put in him the cot we had in our room.

After everyone left to go to bed, Bella was feeding Matthew and then put him back in his cot. We both went into bed. I gave her kiss on the forehead. We held each-other in an embrace and then we drifted off to sleep.

And 3 years later onwards, I got pregnant again and gave birth to a beautiful little girl who me and Edward named Renesmee. She grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She was adored by many people who loved her and Matthew turned out to be a handsome guy himself. And we all lived happily together forever.

**I know it is short. But...the story is complete! I added the ending onto this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story for all you amazing guys. I don't know what other stories to twilight lol. Maybe more fairy tales like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty... Review plz! I love youuu all! :D **


End file.
